In my Brother's eye's
by Aura Black Chan
Summary: Song fic about the Kaiba brothers based on Martina McBrides song 'In my Daughters Eye's'


Hello everyone! This is just a very sappy song-fic I wrote about the Kaiba Brothers based on Martina McBrides "In my Daughters Eyes". I hope you like it!

****

In my Brothers Eyes

It was just another day at the orphanage when he spotted it. The same bullies from the other day were ganging up on his brother again. They would pay for it.

"N-no, please just leave me alone!"

He could hear his brothers' plea's as he got closer.

"Ha! What're you gonna do about it, ya big baby? Hit us with your diaper?! Haha!"

He was almost there.

The largest of the group reached in and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. "It's time you learned some respect for us, you little brat." He said in a low, threatening voice as he drew his fist back.

Seto launched himself at the creep who was holding his brother, and proceeded to kick his butt! 

There were three of them, there always seemed to be at least three of them, and they were all bigger than he was. No big deal, it just meant this would take a little longer.

After what felt like forever, at least to Mokuba, the bullies took off, leaving him alone with his brother. That was when he noticed Seto had a swollen lip and a bloody nose for his trouble.

"Oh, Nissama you're hurt!"

Seto just smiled as he pulled his brother into a loving embrace. "It's okay, Mokie. It wasn't your fault. C'mon, let's go inside."

In my brothers eyes I am a hero,

I am strong and wise and I know no fear,

It was later that same week that Seto was in the infirmary. He'd come down with a nasty case of the flu, and was not to get up.

It was somewhere around mid-morning that he felt someone crawl into the bed behind him. He smiled despite how awful he felt. Mokie never did listen to him when he was feeling sick.

"Don't worry Seto, I'll take care of you now." Little arms had wrapped themselves around him from behind, holding him close to the small person who had become his whole world.

He reached down and squeezed his little brothers' hands. "Thanks Mokie. I feel better already."

But the truth is plain to see

He was sent to rescue me

I see who I wanna be

In my brothers eyes

Seto rushed into his brothers' room. They'd been in their new home for two weeks, yet Mokuba was still having nightmares about them being separated. He'd thought once they were adopted they would stop, but they haven't yet. Why?

"It's okay, kiddo, I'm right here. It's okay, no one is gonna split us up. We're still together, don't be scared. It alright now, you're safe here with me."

Mokuba woke up to his brothers' reassuring presence, tears now running down his face.

"I-I dreamed-"

"What? What was it?"

"I dreamed that he took you away from me, and you never came back and I was all alone-"

"Shh, shh, that's not gonna happen now. We're together here, remember? Nobody's gonna take you, or me anywhere. Okay?"

Mokuba nodded, not entirely convinced. "Stay here with me tonight Seto."

"You bet kiddo. Don't worry. Nobody is going to take you away from me. Not ever."

_In my brothers eyes everyone is equal_

Darkness turns to light and the

World is at peace

Seto winced when he tried to move in his bed. He'd dozed off last night trying to finish the extra work his father had given him, and had been roughly shaken awake not long after.

The last time that had happened Gozaburo had smacked him across the face with a large textbook to wake him up before beating him with his fists. He'd promised that if it happened again that he'd get more of the same.

Seto had to admit one thing; Kaiba had been as bad as his word.

"Nissama?"

"Mokuba? Why aren't you playing outside? It's a nice day out there."

Mokuba seemed to consider this for a moment. "I don't feel good, so I'm gonna stay here with you."

He sighed knowing it was pointless to argue. Mokuba never did leave him when he was sick, why should that change now?

"Don't worry Seto, I'll take care of you now."

Seto Kaiba smiled, thinking how inspite of everything, he was still very lucky to still have his little brother with him.

__

This miracle God gave to me gives me

Strength when I am weak

I find reason to believe

In my brothers eyes

Seto and Mokuba Kaiba walked quietly into the large, rambling mansion late that day. A strange feeling had settled over both of them, although neither could quite place it.

Earlier that day they had buried their abusive adopted father, Gozaburo Kaiba.

Seto then turned to his little brother. "Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah, I guess so. What do we have?"

Seto shrugged slightly. "I don't know. Let's go take a look at what's there."

As he started towards the kitchen, Mokuba suddenly flung his arms around waist. 

"I love you, Nissama." His grip could have crushed his rib cage if it were any tighter.

Seto leaned over to return his brothers' embrace. "I love you too, Kiddo."

Seto Kaiba then could place that strange feeling he'd had all day. It had actually been there since his father had died.

It was freedom.

At last, they were both free.

__

And when he wraps his arms

around me tighter

Oh it puts a smile in my heart

Everything becomes a little clearer

I realize what life is all about

Kaiba couldn't believe it! He was staring down his own Blue Eyes White Dragon, now turned into some kind of warped toon!

"Isn't it cuddly?" Pegasus had asked him in a taunting voice.

__

Cuddly? It was one of his prized dragons, not some stupid plushie from a crane machine!

He couldn't think about that now, though. If he didn't beat Pegasus he wouldn't have a chance of getting his brother back, so if that means destroying one of his own dragons, then so be it!

_It's hangin' on when your heart_

Has had enough

It's giving more when you feel like giving up

I've seen the light

It's in my brother's eyes

Seto looked over at his brother in the seat next to him, his heart still racing. He'd come very close to losing him forever to Pegasus.

He hadn't though. He had Yugi Moto to thank for that.

Mokuba turned in his seat, half-dozing from this strange experience.

Seto Kaiba watched him for another moment before returning his attention to flying his helicopter. No one was ever going to hurt his brother again.

__

In my brother's eyes I can see the future

__

A reflection of who I am and what will be

Tough he'll grow and someday leave

Maybe raise a family

When I'm gone I hope you see how happy

He made me

For I'll be there

In my brother's eyes

Seto Kaiba stood at the departure gate trying to keep up his stoic demeanor, and failing miserably. Mokuba had just finished going through the last of the security procedures before getting on the plane. He then turned and walked back over to his brother to say good-bye one last time.

"Hey, c'mon Seto! I'm only going to America for college, not the moon! It's not the end of the world!"

Kaiba allowed a half smirk to form on his face. "I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about the havoc you're going to wreak over there!"

Mokuba let out an exaggerated sigh. "Geez, I throw one little Graduation Party and you won't let me forget it!"

His smirk then broadened into a smile. "Oh, I didn't object to the party, or the hundred or so surplus guests that showed up, or the complaints I still get from our neighbors about that day. No, I objected to the fact that you had neglected to inform me that you had also invited half the police force to that little shin-dig you threw!"

"What? They had fun! Especially when someone poured a few beers on the front hall, and it-"

"Stop! I don't need to relive that night, I'm still paying the bills!"

Mokuba laughed then. "Okay, I promise. No calls saying I burned down the dorm one night, or got caught with some powdery white substance!"

"That's all I ask."

A slim blonde girl walked up then, wrapping her arms around Mokuba from behind. "Don't worry Kaiba, I'll keep him out of trouble."

"Of course you will." He replied, although inside he groaned. Part of him had always wondered if she was responsible for things getting out of hand that night, but then again his brother was not entirely innocent of blame either. Oh well, at least Becca wasn't some little gold digger. Her Grandfather, Professor Hawkins had certainly made sure that she would want for nothing.

An announcement over head signaled it was time to board.

"C'mon, we better get going. Bye Seto!" Becca leaned over then and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before boarding.

For a long moment they stared at each other, not wanting to break eye contact. Finally, Seto Kaiba closed the small distance between them, and held his brother tightly.

"I'll miss you, Nissama."

"Yeah, back at you Mokie."

They shared one more small laugh, before Mokuba boarded the plane with Becca.

As he watched the plane take off, Seto couldn't help but wonder how much Mokuba will have changed next time he sees him.

Gentle arms wrapped themselves around him from behind. "Let's go home dear." His wife suggested.

Turning, he took his wife's hand, and smiled. "Yes, Mrs. Kaiba." He said in a lightly teasing voice. "You are the boss."

"That's right!" His wife laughed. "And don't you forget it!"


End file.
